Special Gift
by mysticahime
Summary: Janji Edward adalah sesuatu yang abstrak, bukanlah materi nyata seperti yang akan dihadiahkan orang-orang lainnya, tapi itulah hadiah yang terbaik bagiku. Janji dan cintanya. Aku tak memerlukan apa-apa lagi.


Title : Special Gift  
Author : Judith El Ai-sama Michaelis  
Genre : Fluff  
Rating : PG15+  
Fandom : Vania Benita , The Cullens  
Length : One Shot Fanfic  
Pairing : liat d bwh aja dehhhh ~  
XDD  
Disclaimer : Suddenly idea !  
Banban ~  
Fic lu lohh ~  
Wajib dibaca !  
Walopun gaje nian XDD  
Warning : meski gaq ada yg terlalu bahaya , tp ttp aja gaq sesuai sm yg d bwh 15 taon ~  
I'm so sorry , gyahahahahahaha XDD

▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆

Saat ini hanya dia seorang yang berada di hatiku. Hanya dia, hatiku hanya cukup untuk menampungnya. Tidak ada yang lain. Aku hanya mengizinkan celah-celah hatiku tertutupi oleh cintanya padaku, dan cintaku padanya. Dia.

Edward Cullen.

▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆

"Vania!" Kudengar suara Charlie memanggilku dari lantai bawah, tepatnya dari dapur. Hmmm, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di dapur. Apa Charlie mencoba untuk memasak makan malam lagi? Oh Tuhanku, jangan sampai malam ini aku harus membersihkan dapur lagi.

"Vania Swan!" Suara Charlie terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ini berarti keadaan di dapur sedang sangat gawat. Dengan kesal kuputuskan sambungan modemku, beranjak dari kursi, dan membuka pintu kamarku, lalu berjalan secepat kilat menuju lantai bawah. Di depan kulkas Charlie sedang menungguku dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ada apa, Dad?" tanyaku polos. Charlie biasanya tidak jadi marah kalau aku pura-pura tidak tahu dan bersikap polos. Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak. Charlie tampaknya benar-benar marah.

"Lihat ini." Ia menunjuk ke bagian dalam kulkas. Mataku mengikuti arah jari telunjuknya yang mengacung. Oh.

Charlie menatap wajahku. "Kau sudah tahu di mana kesalahanmu, nona muda?"

"Aku lupa." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sial, aku lupa mencuci kulkas dalam tiga minggu terakhir ini, dan juga membiarkan sisa salad minggu lalu menjamur di dalamnya. Kulkas kami mengeluarkan bau yang benar-benar tidak sedap. Aku sedikit mengernyit.

"Lupa!" dengus Charlie kesal. "Apakah si Cullen itu membuatmu lupa mengerjakan segalanya? Kau lupa memasak makan malam dua hari yang lalu, lupa mencuci piring kemarin, dan… ini."

Ia menyodorkan selembar kertas yang berlipat-lipat dan tampak agak lecek. Mungkin Charlie meremas-remasnya saking marahnya. Dan, itu surat peringatan dari sekolahku. Tertulis dengan huruf-huruf rapi hasil ketikan komputer :

'Ms. Swan yth.  
Dengan sangat menyesal kami terpaksa memberikan peringatan untuk Anda karena Anda telah lalai mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh guru-guru, dan juga karena nilai-nilai tes Anda menurun drastis.'

Aku memberengut. Charlie menatapku marah.

"Tidak ada acara berduaan dengan Cullen di ruang tamu sampai malam hari. Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu!"

Itu perintah. Dan aku tidak bias melawan kalau Charlie yang bilang.

▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆

"Ada apa?" tanya Edward dalam suaranya yang sehalus beledu ketika ia berada di dalam kamarku pada malam harinya. Rupanya menyadari bahwa ekspresiku tidak seceria biasanya. Tentu, mata vampire lebih bagus dari mata manusia biasa.

"Sekolah memberiku surat peringatan," kataku setelah mendesah beberapa kali. "Katanya aku lalai mengerjakan tugas. Nilai tesku juga menurun drastic."

Mata emas Edward menatap mataku, membuatku merinding.

"Apa ini karena aku?" tanyanya. Suaranya menggelitik gendang telingaku, membuatku merasa berdebar-debar.

"Bukan." Aku ragu. Memang beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku terus-menerus bersama dengan Edward. Setiap menit waktuku kuhabiskan bersamanya. Tapi, apa benar karena itu?"

"Charlie juga marah." Kali ini Edward seolah membaca pikiranku. Aku menatapnya takjub, tapi buru-buru ia menyela. "Aku mendengarkan pikiran Charlie. Ia sedang marah. Sebentar lagi ia akan memanggilmu. Aku harus pergi, Sayang."

Edward mengecup keningku sekilas dan pergi keluar melalui jendela. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Charlie memang memanggilku.

▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆

Kami berduaan lagi. Edward dan aku. Tapi kali ini suasananya berbeda. Tegang. Edward yang duduk di depanku menatapku dengan serius. Aku meremas-remas ujung bajuku, gugup.

"Ini tidak bisa diabaikan lagi," kata Edward setelah diam cukup lama. Nadanya getas. "Kau bisa-bisa tidak naik kelas, Vania!"

Aku menciut. Baru kali ini Edward marah padaku.

"Tapi…" Aku mencoba membela diri. "Bukankah sebenarnya aku tidak perlu bersekolah? Bukankah pada akhirnya aku akan menjadi istrimu?"

Rahang Edward yang seputih pualam mengeras. "Tidak Vania, dengar. Kau harus tetap mengutamakan pendidikanmu. Jangan membantah. Aku juga selalu menginginkanmu untuk… ah, lebih baik begini. Aku tidak akan menemuimu dulu untuk sementara waktu."

Mulutku ternganga. "Tapi, minggu depan kan…"

Ulang tahunku.

Kata-kata itu hanya tersangkut di ujung tenggorokanku karena Edward sudah menghilang lagi dari kamarku.

▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆

Dua hari selanjutnya kuhabiskan dengan banyak belajar. Edward benar-benar mengacuhkanku. Telepon rumahnya selalu diangkat oleh Alice, Jasper, atau Emmett. Edward sama sekali tidak mau berbicara denganku. Jadi terpaksa kuhabiskan waktuku untuk berkutat dengan buku pelajaran dan sesekali menelepon Jess atau Ang.

Aku pun mulai menjalankan tugas-tugas di rumah dengan baik seperti dulu lagi. Charlie tampak sudah tidak kesal lagi. Nilai-nilaiku pun membaik. Tapi saying aku tetap belum bisa menghubungi Edward. Bahkan di sekolah pun ia menjauhiku.

▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆

Senin…

Selasa…

Rabu…

Kamis…

Jumat…

Akhirnya tinggal dua hari lagi menuju ulang tahunku yang keenam belas, dan Edward masih belum menghubungiku. Mungkin ia masih marah padaku karena aku menomor duakan sekolah. Atau mungkin karena ia tidak mau menepati janji padaku untuk mengubahku menjadi vampire saat hari ulang tahunku.

Dan kuputuskan untuk mencoba menelpon Edward lagi. Terdengar nada sambung untuk beberapa saat, kemudian seseorang menjawab teleponku. Ternyata Alice.

"Hai, Vania!" sapanya riang sebelum aku mengucapkan 'halo'.

"Eh, hai Alice. Edward ada?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ia sedang berburu ke gunung bersama Jasper, Em, dan Rose."

"Oh." Aku terdiam beberapa saat. "Apa dia menitipkan pesan untukku?"

"Tidak." Jawaban dari Alice sangat tidak membahagiakan. Jujur, aku kecewa. "Tapi, tenang saja Vania. Dua hari lagi Edward akan…"

Aku menunggu akhir dari kalimatnya.

"…" Alice masih terdiam. Apa ia mendapatkan penglihatan lagi? "Eng… ah, tidak jadi. Sudah ya."

Lalu ia memutuskan hubungan.

▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆

Sabtu…

Aku gelisah setengah mati malam ini. Edward belum juga mengunjungiku, atau setidaknya meneleponku. Ke mana Edward? Apa ia benar-benar membenciku?

Kucoba memejamkan mata, tapi tidak bisa. Kurang dari setengah jam lagi aku akan berusia enam belas. Pergantian usiaku tidak akan kulalui bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Aku sendiri.

Kayu ranjangku berderit saat aku berlutut bangun dan diam di depan jendela kamarku. Biasanya Edward masuk lewat sana, kemudian ia akan berbaring di sebelahku dan menemaniku tidur sambil menyanyikan lagu nina boboku. Tapi kali ini tidak, dan mungkin tidak akan lagi. Mataku melirik jam yang tergantung di atas mejaku. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi…

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Suara sehalus beledu menyapa telingaku, dan detik berikutnya bibir yang dingin itu telah menyapu bibirku. Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya erat-erat. Edward ada di sini. Edward-ku. Air mataku mengalir deras menuruni pipi.

"Kupikir kau marah," kataku di sela-sela tangisku. Edward balas memelukku, tidak terlalu erat karena ia bisa meremukkanku.

"Tidak akan, Sayang. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Suara itu. Aku bisa mendengarnya lagi.

"Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah," bisikku. Edward menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dariku.

"Kau tidak jadi memintaku mengubahmu menjadi vampire?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa… aku… ingin menjadi manusia sebentar lagi." Kuusap air mataku. "Vampir tidak bisa menangis kan?"

Sudut-sudut bibir Edward terangkat membentuk senyuman miring kesukaanku. Ia menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin di rahangku, kemudian menelusurinya hingga ke dagu.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu melewati hari-hariku bersama denganmu selama kau masih berwujud manusia," janjinya.

Janji Edward adalah sesuatu yang abstrak, bukanlah materi nyata seperti yang akan dihadiahkan orang-orang lainnya, tapi itulah hadiah yang terbaik bagiku. Janji dan cintanya. Aku tak memerlukan apa-apa lagi.

▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆▲∆

nyoooooooooooooooooooo ~  
fic geje-ku bertambah !! XDD  
lama nian euy gaq bwt fanfic .  
ini fic special bwt BANBAN yang tgl 11 ini ultah ke-16 (bd sm crita aslix Edward-Bella =P)  
sorrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiii ya ban , kado gw cm fic ini . gaje pula !  
DX  
yasud lah , smoga banban panjang umur , tambah baek , tambah pinter ~  
gaq suka manyun lagi *digampar banban*

yg q tag di sini bkn banban doing , tp jg smw org yg mnurut q suka TWILIGHT SAGA n rajin bc fanfic q .  
klo gaq sk ngmg aj yap , ntar tagx q remove :)

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU  
THANK YOU  
MÉRCI  
DANKE  
KAMSHAMNIDA  
XIE XIE

yg dmen klik 'like' yaaa *maksa*  
thxoo ~  
XDD

wid luph ,  
Judith El Ai-sama Michaelis , istri tunggal Sebastian Michaelis n istri sah kedua EDWARD MASEN CULLEN *dihajar Edward FC* 


End file.
